


Apogee

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [227]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Crack, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8570905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Emily Fornell and Abby Sciuto have a surprise for Tobias Fornell. He's not sure he likes it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/pseuds/jane_x80) in the [NCIS_Prompts_2017](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017) collection. 



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 12/15/1999 for the word [apogee](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/12/15/apogee).
> 
> apogee  
> The point in the orbit of the moon or of an artificial satellite that is at the greatest distance from the center of the earth.  
> The farthest or highest point; culmination.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 who prompted me through [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). I hope she likes it even though I suspect she'd like to see more. Her prompt is listed below.
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> After Emily Fornell paints Toby's toenails while he is in the hospital (s13 Family First I think?), and Fornell knows it's helping Emily get over his near-death experience, he allows her to keep using him as a dress up doll. Emily needs help to get him to be in full drag though, so she tries to get Uncle Gibbs, his boyfriend, and their friends to help her.
> 
> **End Prompt**
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.
> 
> Also I haven't seen season 13 whatever episode I'm referencing. Just going off of what was in the prompt as to what happened there.
> 
> If you'd like your own drabble you can always prompt me and see what happens. The link at the end of the work explains what's allowed and what's not if you're interested in leaving me your own prompt.

# 

Apogee

As the phone call was answered at the other end, Emily excitedly asked Abby. “Is it all setup?”

“Of course, M&M. We’re all set for Saturday. Just make sure to get him there.” Abby smiled into the phone.

“Great! Not a problem.” Emily already knew exactly how she’d get him there.

“See you then, M&M.” Abby ended with, needing to get back to work before Gibbs got on her case.

Fornell returned home happy to see his daughter in such good spirits, but at the same time suspicious as to what she was up to. 

“What’s got you so happy, Baby girl?” Fornell questioned lightly.

“I’m just excited to see Abby this weekend. You’re free to take me on Saturday, right?” Emily had previously visited Abby so it wasn’t anything unusual though usually they met at Gibbs place so Emily could hang with him too. 

“Sure, Baby girl. I’ll make the time.” Fornell agreed easily. He wasn’t about to let Emily go off on her own, yet.

“Great! I can’t wait.” Emily exclaimed eagerly.

Fornell was suspicious that there was more to this meetup than his daughter was sharing, but he couldn’t turn her down and face her unhappiness. 

Finally, Saturday rolled around. “Let’s go, daddy.” Emily bounced excitedly in front of the door. She couldn’t wait to start on her father’s makeover. She was sure this makeover would prove to be the apogee of her makeover career. It would be even better than when she painted his toes in the hospital. Plus Abby had made sure it would be put to good use for charity afterwards.

Fornell rolled his eyes at his daughter’s hurry. “I’m coming.”

They climbed into the car together and Fornell drove over to Abby’s apartment. Tobias knocked on the door trepidatiously. This was the first time he’d brought Emily here. Usually they met Abby at Gibbs’ place for hook ups. 

Abby opened the door and quickly grabbed Fornell’s hand. “Great. You’re here. Right this way.” 

Abby dragged Fornell over to the big chair with wheels that she’d carefully place on plastic as well as having a plastic covering draped on the back to place over Fornell to protect him and her apartment from any mess that might happen. 

“What’s going on here?” Fornell asked perplexed.

Emily trailed into the apartment after them closing the door behind her and locking it.

“Oh? Did I forget to tell you, daddy?” Emily smiled innocently. At 16, she could still pull it off.

“Tell me what?” Fornell narrowed his eyes at her.

Abby draped the plastic over him and started on the makeover. They had a lot of work ahead of them if she was going to turn Fornell into a drag queen.

“There’s a fundraiser for charity tonight and we have to get you ready.” Emily replied mock innocently.

“Couldn’t you have just told me to wear a suit?” Fornell questioned.

“Oh no, daddy. A suit wouldn’t be appropriate for this charity event.” Emily shook her head in mock despair.

Fornell was beginning to get a really bad feeling about this. “And just what is appropriate for this event?”

“Drag.” Emily stated with a huge grin.

It took a moment for what Emily said to sink in and then Fornell screamed. “Wha?”

Emily backed towards the door.

Abby meanwhile held Fornell against the chair. “Hold still. You don’t want your measurements messed up or the clothes won’t fit right.”

Finally she nodded to Emily. “Make sure he doesn’t escape I need to get his clothes and then we can do his make up together.”

Fornell spent the whole time Abby was gone glaring at his daughter and trying to get her to reveal more details or let him off the hook. He wasn’t about to just leave and possibly hurt her feelings. He knew stuff like this helped her miss her mom less. Emily mostly ignored him and continued grinning as she thought about the final outcome of this.

Abby returned about 15 minutes later. “Get up and put these on. Then we’ll do your makeup and other artistic features.”

Fornell stared at the dress aghast. He had no idea where his cock was supposed to go. 

Abby looked at his expression and went, “Oh yeah.” She quickly ran into her room and came back out. “Here’s some tape for your, you know.”

“I take it you’ve done this before?” Fornell couldn’t help asking still aghast at what was going on.

“Of course. I helped Tony with Gibbs earlier. Tony can do himself without help.” Abby explained matter-of-factly, bouncing back slightly on her heels while she waited for Fornell to get dressed.

“Tony and Gibbs are also participating?” Fornell pressed not sure if he was relieved there would be others with him or dismayed that the others will see him in this state.

“Yep and Kort and a few others.” Abby continued.

After they’d managed to get Fornell into his dress and gussied him up, they topped it off with a blonde wig and headed out to the charity auction.

Abby nodded towards backstage. “The others are back there. If you have any more questions feel free to ask any of them.” 

Abby had considered auctioning off the men to earn money for the charity, but since this was a surprise to Fornell they’d decided to instead do a drag show in a stripper type style where people would toss money at the stage and try to get close to the drag queens, so that they could slip dollar bills into their clothes somewhere.

Abby hoped it would bring in as much money as the normal auction event did despite this mainly being thrown together as a way to help Emily get over her mom like her painting Fornell’s toenails had done at the hospital earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
